monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
??? Armored Monster
The ??? Armored Monster is a creature with a striking resemblance to Nargacuga, it has a thick red armor and sharp blades, it has a "Supremacy" variant. Description This monster has a hard red armor around the entire body, which can be controlled almost at will, when enraged, the pointy ends and edges become more pronounced, adding to the offensive defense, it can't fly, unlike nargacuga, which is a Flying Wyvern, this monster is a Fanged Wyvern. It's main method of attack is by using the many razors that used to be wings, bitting the foe and inflicting "Razorwing" ailment. When parts of the armor are broken the inner skin is revealed, being golden. This monster is highly aggressive, attacking anything that comes nearby, surprisingly, the Supremacy variant has golden scriptures around its body, of unknown origin. When the armor is broken, it will run towards any Ore deposit and perform the Meteor Crash to recover it once. Attacks Aside from all of Nargacuga's and Tigrex's moves, excluding anything related to flight, and adding: Blade Dance: Extends the razor it has for wings to 2x the original size (3x for rage and 4x/5x for Supremacy) and goes around wild patterns in the area. Meteor Crash: An air jump and body slam against a target. Armor Spread: It will spread pieces of armor and razors around the area, these can be used as "audio beacons". Spin: Hurls into a ball and rolls toward hunters. Super Roar: When there are enough Armor pieces in the area, it will perform a super roar with a power like that of Akantor, every piece of Armor will resonate and create a highly damaging sound blast, or, in the case of using minimal level ear plugs, the hunters will fall to fetal position. Rage: Razors and armor will extend and eyes will have a black trail, it will perform a super roar when entering rage and a normal roar when back to normal. Rage Only Moves: Earth's Call: When a hunter is close to its mouth, the monster will swiftly bite the floor and make a super roar, causing a devastating shockwave. Overdrive Crash: A meteor crash-like move, but instead of bodyslamming the floor, it will fall at high speed and bite/slash whatever it caught. Overdrive Spin: A version of the Spin, the main difference is the flying sharp pieces of armor that come out while spinning and the better tracking. Supremacy Only Moves: Supremacy ??? Armored Monster has the ability to spit fireballs with sharp pieces of cannibalized members of its own species. Razor Ball: Attack described above. Razor Spit: It will spit several pieces of sharp armor and razor like a machinegun. Razor Spreadgun: Like the above, only in ragemode, it will spit several pieces at once, sevarl times. Overdrive Dive: It will dive with half of its body underground and move at high speed towards the target. Notes *It is unnoficially called "The Harbringer", as a Vis Infernalus usually takes over the areas where a ??? Armored Monster was defeated. *Only a few known specimens, the "Supremacy" ones, are known to be cannibals. *It originated somewhere in the South West landmass, moving slowly towards the Old World along with Vis Infernalus, the guild usually places both at high urgencies, to prevent it from attacking Old World Settlements and moving towards the New World. *Its battle theme is a looping version of "Beneath Cowdenbeath" by Gloryhammer. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern